religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Arameeërs
thumb|280px|Vlag gebruikt door verschillende Aramese gemeenschappen De Arameeërs zijn een Semitisch volk uit het Midden-Oosten. Hun ontstaansgeschiedenis is terug te herleiden tot het oude Mesopotamië, waardoor de Arameeërs als één van de oudste volkeren worden beschouwd. Arameeërs hebben een eigen taal, het Aramees. Ooit was het een wereldtaal. De Arameeërs bekeerden zich als één van de eersten tot het christendom. De komst van de islam betekende de teneergang van de Aramese beschaving. Tegenwoordig leven de Arameeërs in diaspora vooral in West-Europa, Amerika en India. Oorsprong In een van de vuurhaarden van de wereld leeft nog een volk dat zich vanouds Arameeër ("Syriër", niet te verwarren met het Arabische Syrië) noemt, de Aramese taal spreekt en één van de oudste semitische volkeren is. De Arameeërs vormen een overwegend christelijke bevolkingsgroep die al zo'n 4500 jaar woont in hetzelfde gebied van Beth Nahrin (Mesopotamië), het land tussen en langs de rivieren de Eufraat en de Tigris, tegenwoordig in Zuidoost-Turkije, Syrië, Noord-Irak, Jordanië en Libanon. De bekendste steden van de Arameeërs waren onder andere Damascus, Urhoy (Urfa), Antiochië (Antakya), Amid (Diyarbakir), Merde (Mardin), Midyat, Nsibin (Nusaybin), Gozrto d-Qardu (Cizre, Siirt, Bitlis, Kharput (Elazig), Malatya, Mara’ash (Maras) en Beth Zebday (İdil). Deze steden liggen tegenwoordig in Turkije en Syrië. Het centrum van de Arameeërs was Syrië (Aram) met als hoofdstad Aram Damascus. De namen Aram en Arameeërs zijn inheemse benamingen voor Syrië en Syriërs. Het Aramese volk heeft met zijn kennis, taal en handel veel bijgedragen aan de wereldbeschaving, maar is gedurende de geschiedenis zwaar onderdrukt en vervolgd geweest en wordt tot op de dag van vandaag nog steeds onderdrukt. Het was vroeger een volk dat een meerderheid vormde in het Midden-Oosten, maar is door verschillende volkeren onder de voet gelopen en heeft in de loop der jaren veel leed moeten incasseren. De reden voor de afname van het aantal Arameeërs moet gezocht worden in de onderdrukkingspolitiek die uitgeoefend wordt door verschillende regimes in het Midden-Oosten. Arameeërs in Tur Abdin Tur Abdin (Zuidoost-Turkije) kent een oude cultuurgeschiedenis die dateert van eeuwen voor Christus. De Arameeërs maken een belangrijk deel uit van de geschiedenis van de regio. Ook in verband met het christendom heeft deze regio grote betekenis, omdat deze regio in de begintijd van het christendom verlicht werd door het levenwekkende principe van Jezus Christus. Tur Abdin ("Berg van de Dienaren Gods" in het Aramees) ligt in een geografisch gezien zeer kleine regio van Zuidoost-Turkije, in de Mardin - Midyat regio. Het christendom is wijdverspreid binnen de grenzen van het gebied: in het westen Mardin, in het noorden het oude Hasankeyf, in het oosten Cizre en Nusaybin in het zuiden. 50% van de bevolking van de regio woont op het platteland en houdt zich bezig met landbouw en veeteelt. In 1974 woonden er nog ± 100.000 christenen in Tur Abdin. Heden wonen er nog maar 1800 personen, grotendeels oudere mensen. De voornaamste nog functionerende kloosters zijn Deirulzafaran (bij Mardin), Mor Gabriel (ten oosten van Midyat), Mor Melke (richting Nisibis-Nusaybin aan de Syrische grens). De Mariakerk van het dorp Hah ten noordoosten van Midyat dateert uit de 6e eeuw. De Britse reizigster Gertrude Bell bezocht de regio in 1909. "The Thousand and One Churches" is de titel van haar reisverslag over Tur Abdin. Aramese taal De taal die de Arameeërs spreken is de Aramese taal (het Neo-Aramees). Aramees was zeer waarschijnlijk ook de taal van Jezus Christus en de apostelen. Het Aramees behoort tot de Semitisch talen en was sinds 700 v.Chr. tot 3e eeuw na Chr. een verkeerstaal in het Nabije Oosten, zozeer dat andere Semitisch talen er door verdrongen werden. Het Aramees verspreidde zich over Assyrië, Babylonië en het Perzische Rijk, als diplomaten en handelstaal. In de Perzische tijd (600-332 voor Christus) brak het Aramees als taal door en de Aramese taal nam dezelfde positie in als thans het Engels en het Spaans, het was de 'lingua franca', de handelstaal in de Oude Wereld. Reeds in de Assyrische tijd was het Aramees een internationaal gebruikte verkeerstaal geworden en als zodanig was het door de Perzen overgenomen. Vijf eeuwen voor onze jaartelling werd het Aramees ook wel Rijks-Aramees genoemd. Ook in het Babylonische rijk werd dit Rijksaramees gebruikt, maar zijn hoogtepunt bereikte het tijdens zesde eeuw v.Chr. tot 330 na Chr. Trouwens lang nadien deed het nog zijn invloed gelden. Om enkele voorbeelden te noemen: In Afghanistan is een tweetalige tekst gevonden Grieks/Aramees, die vertelt van de bekering van de Indische koning Aśoka tot het boeddhisme (± 250 v.Chr.). Ook deze tekst is een bewijs van de invloed van het Aramees, een invloed die zelfs buiten de grenzen van het voormalige Perzische rijk reikte. Patmyra, ten Oosten van Damascus in de Syrische woestijn gelegen, was in de eerste twee eeuwen na Christus de hoofdstad van een bloeiende Aramese handelsstaat, welk weerkeerstaal Aramees was. De inscripties lopen door tot 272 na Christus. Zoals elke taal kent dus ook het Aramees vele dialecten. Dialecten van de taal die ooit ontwikkeld werden door de oude, voorchristelijke Arameeërs, bestaan vandaag de dag nog steeds en worden hoofdzakelijk door groepen christenen, joden en in mindere mate door moslims gesproken in het Nabije Oosten. Deze Aramese dialecten worden in de wetenschap vaak aangeduid met de vaktermen Neo-Aramese dialecten ofwel Modern Aramese dialecten, die op hun beurt binnen de oostelijke tak van de Aramese taal vallen, waar ook het zogenoemde Turoyo onder verstaan moet worden, dat trouwens eveneens in verschillende dialecten onder te verdelen valt (bijv. Midyad en Miden dialect), alhoewel het slechts nuanceverschillen zijn. De eeuwenoude liturgische taal van de meeste Aramese (Syrische) kerken wordt ook wel het ‘(klassiek) Syrisch’ genoemd, wat zich als een Aramees dialect in de regio van Edessa (thans Sanliurfa, Turkije) heeft ontwikkeld. Sinds de vlucht van de Arameeërs vanaf de 20e eeuw uit hun eeuwenoude woongebieden in het bekende ‘Mesopotamië’ naar de Westerse werelddelen, worden de Aramese dialecten ook elders in de wereld gesproken. Namelijk daar waar de Arameeërs hun toevlucht gezocht hebben. De bloedbaden van 1895-96 Onder het schrikbewind van sultan Abdul Hamid II werden in de jaren 1895-1896 rond 300.000 leden van christelijke groeperingen vermoord. Bovengenoemde massamoord vond plaats in opdracht van de sultan, die een oorlog had opgeroepen tegen de ongelovigen en daarbij het recht op plundering had toegestaan. Pas veel later drongen de berichten over de slachtpartijen in het onherbergzame oosten en zuidoosten van Turkije door tot Europa. De bloedbaden van 1895-96 waren vooral gericht tegen de Armeniërs, maar ze troffen ook de heel wat Aramese christenen van de verschillende Syrische Kerken. De aanvallen op de christenen en hun bezittingen begonnen op 12 oktober 1895 en duurden in sommige streken tot april 1896. De gebieden die zwaar te lijden hadden waren: Bitlis, Siverek, Siirt, Urfa, Kharput, Malatya, Mara’ash, Amid (Diyarbakir), Azakh, Besheriyeh en Gozarto d- Qardo (Cizre) en de dorpen rond Mardin (Mardin zelf ontsnapte, net als Tur Abdin, dankzij de gouverneur; die de geruststellende woorden van het gepeupel, dat men de staat trouw zou blijven had geaccepteerd). In sommige steden en in heel veel dorpen werd de hele Aramese (Syrisch Orthodoxe christenen) bevolking volledig uitgeroeid. Uiteindelijke slaagde de Syrisch-orthodoxe patriarch Ingnatius Abdulmasih erin, sultan Abdulhamid opdracht te geven, het plunderen en het doden van de Aramese christenen te stoppen. Op den duur kreeg hij de sultan ook zover, dat deze verordonneerde, dat ieder die zijn geloof had afgezworen uit vrees voor slachtingen, terug moest keren tot zijn vroegere religie’. Ook werd er, ten minste in enige gebieden, opdracht gegeven dat onroerend goed en eigendom teruggegeven moest worden, al kwam daar feitelijk maar weinig van terecht. In de dorpen, zoals ten noorden van Tur Abdin, in Besheriyeh en rond Amid, waren mensen die het geluk hadden gehad aan de slachtingen te ontkomen, vaak bang om terug te keren. Een vergeten genocide Sayfo - ‘Het jaar van het zwaard’ (1915) Tijdens de winter van 1895-1896 raakten veel steden en dorpen plotseling hun tot dan aanzienlijke Aramese bevolking kwijt. Maar een nog grotere ramp stond hun te wachten in de loop van de Eerste Wereldoorlog, in 1915, bekend als ‘het jaar van het zwaard’ of ‘het Jaar van het Schriftelijk Bevel’ (om de plaatselijke christelijke bevolking te doden). Het jaar 1915 is een onvergeten tijdperk voor het Aramese volk. Dit vanwege het begin van de vele vervolgingen, onderdrukkingen en de massaslachtingen. Nadat Turkije in 1915 een grote nederlaag tegen de Russen (met steun van de Aramese bevolking) had geleden, zette dit zich om in een felle haatcampagne tegen de christelijke minderheden in Turkije. Eerst werden de Aramese leiders gedeporteerd en later vermoord. Vele kerken en kloosters zijn tot ruïnes gemaakt en de kostbaarheden zijn uit de kerken gestolen. Door de verwoestingen zijn er ruim 70 dorpen als ruïnes achtergebleven. Er zijn toen onder dwang 105 dorpen geïslamiseerd en geplunderd. Eerst werden mannen tussen 15 en 20 geronseld om te dienen in de oorlog, wat in de meeste gevallen gedwongen arbeid betekende, onder erbarmelijke omstandigheden. Vanaf 20 april 1915 en vooral in juni en juli, ging het van kwaad tot erger: soms werden dorpen openlijk aangevallen en geplunderd. In andere gevallen werd de bewoners valselijk een gevoel van veiligheid gegeven waarna ze ’s nachts overvallen werden en vermoord. Sommige dorpelingen in de vlakte ten zuiden van Tur Abdin slaagden erin naar de bergen te vluchten en zich te verschuilen in het klooster van Mar Malke. De mannen en vrouwen werden vermoord, alleen de kinderen mochten blijven leven en werden grootgebracht als moslims. Op 25 april liet de gouverneur 700 leidende persoonlijkheden bij zich komen; ze werden in boten de Tigris opgevaren zogenaamd om hen naar Mosoel (in Irak) te brengen, maar op een zeker moment werd hun alles wat ze hadden afgenomen; ze werden allen vermoord, en hun lijken in het rivier gegooid. Op 15 juni (de dag nadat Rabban Esteponos, de plaatsvervangende patriarch, gruwelijk was vermoord, omdat hij zijn geloof niet wilde afzweren) moesten in Nisibis (Nusaybin) alle mannen, vrouwen en kinderen zich verzamelen, om uit veiligheid naar Mardin gebracht te worden. Maar onderweg werden ze voor de keus gesteld: bekering of de dood: ze kozen allen voor de dood. De omvang van de enorme bloedbaden die in deze tijd werden aangericht, is af te lezen aan de getallen die na de oorlog door Mor Severios Barsaum (de latere Patriarch Efrem Barsaum) in Engeland bekend gemaakt werden. De emigratie op grote schaal Tijdens de laatste honderd jaar hebben de Aramese christenen in het Midden-Oosten twee traumatische ervaringen moeten doorstaan. De eerste daarvan, het gruwelijke bloedbad van 1895-96 en vooral dat van 1915 en daarna, werd gedeeld met de Armeniërs. De twintigste eeuw is getuige geweest van de emigratie op grote schaal van christenen uit het Midden-Oosten. Deze kwam uit al de verschillende kerken, maar het emigratiepatroon verschilde per gemeenschap. Wat betreft de Aramese christenen, men emigreerde voornamelijk naar Amerika en in de laatste veertig jaren hoofdzakelijk naar West-Europa en Australië. Migratie binnen het Midden-Oosten Een groot aantal mensen die aan de bloedbaden van 1895-96 en van 1915 en later hadden kunnen ontsnappen, waren uit hun huis verdreven en gedwongen op de vlucht gegaan, meestal naar het zuiden, naar Syrië en Palestina, of naar Irak. De mensen die uit Tur Abdin vluchtten, vestigden zich voornamelijk in Qamishli(in het Aramees: Beth Zallin ‘plaats van het Riet’), net over de grens bij Nisibis (Nusaybin). De vluchtelingen uit Mardin vestigden zich in Hassekef en omgeving. Zodoende werd Oost-Syrië het nieuwe thuis voor de grote aantallen Aramese vluchtelingen uit Irak in 1993 behorende tot de Kerk van het Oosten. Deze mensen gingen voornamelijk wonen in de dorpen langs de rivier de Khabur. Vóór 1918 hadden ze in het berggebied rond Hakkari in Oost-Turkije gewoond. Emigratie naar Europa Emigratie naar verschillende delen van Europa kwam in de eerste helft van de twintigste eeuw slechts op beperkte schaal voor; pas in de jaren zestig begon zij grote vormen aan te nemen, zeker vanuit Tur Abdin, andere landen van waaruit veel Arameeërs zijn geëmigreerd zijn: Syrië, Libanon (vooral vanwege de burgeroorlog daar), Jordanië, de bezette gebieden in Israël en Irak (voornamelijk wegens de oorlog tussen Irak en Iran en later de Golfoorlog). In de tachtiger jaren werd de situatie in Tur Abdin steeds minder stabiel. De Aramese minderheid werd ingeklemd tussen het Turkse leger en de opstandige PKK-strijders. Een van de gevolgen van deze situatie was dat een aantal dorpen gedwongen werden ontruimd en vervolgens opgeblazen, om veiligheidsredenen. Bovendien werd de toestand vanaf 1991 nog erger, door de infiltratie in het gebied van de islamitische extremisten, voor wie de leiders van de Aramese minderheid het doelwit waren, in de hoop dat anderen uit angst het land van hun voorvaderen zouden verlaten. Bron: De verborgen parel (de Syrisch orthodoxe kerk en haar oude Aramese erfgoed) Trans World Film Italia. Emigratie naar Nederland Door vele vervolging en onderdrukking hebben de Aramese christenen noodgedwongen hun woongebied moeten ontvluchten en hun heil gezocht in verschillende Westerse Landen, waaronder ook in Nederland. Vanaf midden jaren zeventig kwamen de Arameeërs voor het eerst naar het Europese continent. De eerste groep kwam rond 1970 als gastarbeiders in Nederland aan. Het aantal gastarbeiders dat rond 1970 vanuit Tur Abdin naar Nederland trok, was niet groot; na 1975 kwamen er veel meer, maar toen als asielzoekers. Het was niet gemakkelijk de vereiste wettelijke status te krijgen en als protest tegen de autoriteiten, werd op Goede Vrijdag 13 april 1979 Sint-Janskathedraal in 's-Hertogenbosch bezet door 200 personen. Aan de bezetting namen ook een klein aantal Armeniërs deel. Tijdens de bezetting, in mei 1979 werd het Landelijk Steunkomité (LSK) opgericht. Hierbij waren Nederlandse advocaten en kerkelijke organisaties bij betrokken. In september 1979 werd een rapport van een gezaghebbende internationale commissie uitgebracht. Conclusie: de situatie in Oost-Turkije was onhoudbaar geworden en er was geen sprake van een binnenlands vluchtalternatief. Gevolg van deze ontwikkeling was, dat de positie van de Aramese vluchtelingen in Nederland sterker werd, wat tot toelating in Nederland heeft geleid. Het grootste deel van de Aramese minderheid in Nederland, is in Twente gevestigd, voornamelijk Enschede en Hengelo, Oldenzaal, en Rijssen en omgeving. Het resterende deel vestigde zich in Amsterdam en Groningen. Bron: De Suryoye ‘een verborgen gemeenschap’ Jan Schukkink Organisatie In de jaren tachtig is het toestroom van de Aramese vluchtelingen op gang gekomen wat tegelijkertijd ook de behoefte is ontstaan aan begeleiding van de gevluchte Arameeërs in hun asielprocedure, het bevorderen van de integratie en het behoud van de eigen identiteit, taal en cultuur. Uit de eerder genoemde behoefte is in 1981 de eerste Aramese vereniging in Enschede opgericht, onder de naam: Syrisch Orthodoxe Culturele Vereniging (SOCV). De SOCV heeft tot 1989 zelfstandig geopereerd en heeft tal van activiteiten ten behoeve van haar leden georganiseerd. In 1989 is nog een tweetal Aramese verenigingen in Enschede opgericht in: Aramese Jongeren Vereniging en Dolabani Vereniging. In 1993 hebben de bovengenoemde verenigingen samen met SOCV hun krachten gebundeld en zijn gefuseerd tot Platform Aram (PA). Platform Aram is aan Tromplaan 50a te Enschede gevestigd (naast het kerkgebouw van de Syrisch Orthodoxe kerk, St. Yakoub van Sroeg). Platform Aram is voor de Aramese gemeenschap in Enschede van groot belang. Haar activiteiten richten zich behalve op ontmoeting, eigen cultuurbeleving en hulpverlening ook op de maatschappelijke problemen waar de achterban mee te kampen heeft. Door diversiteit in de activiteiten van Platform Aram is er veel interesse ontstaan onder de Arameeërs om lid te worden van Platform Aram. Dankzij de toename van aantal leden, kan Platform Aram zich tot een van de grootste verenigingen - met aantal leden - in gemeente Enschede rekenen. In samenwerking met andere zusterorganisaties in Nederlands is in 1989 een overkoepelend orgaan opgericht (Syrisch) Aramese Federatie Nederland (SAFN) om de belangen van de Aramese gemeenschap ook op landelijk niveau te kunnen behartigen. Religie van de Arameeërs De Arameeërs zijn overwegend een christelijke bevolkingsgroep en behoren tot volgende christelijke Kerken: * de Syrisch-orthodoxe Kerk van Antiochië * de Assyrische Kerk (of de Nestorianen) * de Chaldeeuwse Kerk (met Kerk van Rome verbonden) * de Syrisch-Melkitische kerk (met Kerk van Rome verbonden) * de Syrisch Maronitische Kerk (met Kerk van Rome verbonden) * de Syrisch-katholieke Kerk (met Kerk van Rome verbonden) * de Syrisch-Evangelische Gemeente (Protestant) De meerderheid van de Aramese (Syrische) minderheid in Europa en in Nederland zijn leden van de Syrisch-orthodoxe Kerk (SOK). Populatie Syrisch-orthodoxe christenen Er zijn wereldwijd ongeveer 4 miljoen Arameeërs die tot de Syrisch-orthodoxe Kerk behoren: 1,6 miljoen in India, 900.000 in Syrië, 50.000 in Irak; 50.000 in de VS; 30.000 in Turkije. Verder in Brazilië, Argentinië, Zweden, Duitsland (140.000), Nederland (20.000), Canada, België, Frankrijk en Australië. Tegenwoordig telt de SOK o.l.v. het in Damascus gevestigde Patriarchaat 25 aartsbisdommen en 16 patriarchale vicariaten in Syrië (4), Irak (3), het ‘Heilige Land’ (1, Jeruzalem), Libanon (4), Turkije (4, Tur Abdin, Mardin, Adiyaman en Istanboel), Nederland, Duitsland, Zwitserland, België, Engeland, Zweden (2), USA (2), Canada (1), Argentinië (1), Brazilië, Australië, India (Katholikaat van het Oosten: 12). De huidige patriarch: Zijne Heiligheid Moran Mor Ignatius Zakka I Iwas. De SOK is aangesloten bij de Wereldraad van Kerken. Referenties *Hans Hollerweger - Tur Abdin Living Cultural Heritage - Linz, Freunde des Tur Abdin, 1999, 367 p. Drietalig (Engels-Duits-Turks) tekst-en fotoboek. *August Thiry - De Stem van Tur Abdin - novelle in reisboek Grieks vuur - Leuven, Davidsfonds, 2001. *Turkse en Aramese ouderen; Saxion Hogeschool Enschede, juni 2004. *Aramese Beweging voor Mensenrechten (ABM), informatiebrochure. *Shlama Webmagazine Mechelen - Homeland Sectie http://www.shlama.be Zie ook: Lijst van patriarchen van Antiochië, Lijst van Syrisch-orthodoxe patriarchen van Antiochië, Lijst van religies Categorie:Volk in Azië Categorie:Semitisch volk Categorie:Mesopotamische oudheid Categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis ar:آراميون arc:ܥܡܐ ܐܪܡܝܐ arz:اراميين bg:Арамейци ca:Arameus cs:Aramejci de:Aramäer (Volk) el:Αραμαίοι en:Aramaeans eo:Arameoj es:Arameos eu:Aramear fa:آرامی‌ها fi:Aramealaiset fr:Araméens gl:Arameos he:ארמים hr:Aramejci hu:Arámiak it:Aramei ja:アラム人 lt:Aramėjai pl:Aramejczycy pt:Arameus ru:Арамеи sh:Aramejci sk:Aramejci sv:Araméer